


Werwolf und Vampir in Gesellschaft

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Grimm mal anders - Gay Fairytales [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich machen Werwölfe und Vampire keine gemeinsame Sache. Aber Angel schlägt Oz vor, dass sie sich ein paar Menschen fangen und als stete Nahrungsquelle halten sollten und Oz stimmt dem zu. Doch wie sagt man so schön: Traue niemals einem Vampir ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werwolf und Vampir in Gesellschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ließ sich nicht wirklich ein richtiges Pairing einbauen. Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Vampire und Werwölfe halten sich für gewöhnlich voneinander fern. Sie vertragen sich nicht sonderlich gut und sind eigentlich Feinde. Doch Angel und Oz kannten sich schon lange, und als Angel eines Tages vorschlug, dass sie sich zusammentun sollten, um sich gegenseitig zu helfen, stimmte Oz zu. Es wurde immer schwieriger, draußen nach Menschen zu jagen, denn die Gesellschaft war längst misstrauisch geworden. Und so schlug Angel vor, sie sollten sich ein paar Menschen fangen und in einem Käfig halten. Auf diese Weise konnten sie sich an ihnen laben, ohne erst noch auf die Jagd gehen zu müssen und gewiss, so argumentierte Angel eifrig, war es besser, wenn sie ein paar Menschen hatten und die als Nahrung benutzten, ohne sie zu töten, als wenn sie jedes Mal eine Leiche hinterließen.  
  
Für Oz klang es durchaus sinnvoll, obgleich er sich für gewöhnlich nicht an Menschen satt fraß. Nur alle paar Monate brauchte er doch einmal ein Menschenherz. Warum also sollte er nicht einen Menschen nehmen, dem Angel zuvor noch das Blut ausgesaugt hatte. So musste er wenigstens nicht selbst losziehen und jemanden töten und brauchte kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.  
  
Er stimmte also zu, sie mieteten sich ein abgelegenes Lagerhaus, bauten dieses so um, dass die Menschen nicht entkommen konnten, und zogen dann aus, um sich ein paar Menschen zu fangen und in ihr neues Zuhause zu stecken.  
  
Oz ging auch weiterhin einem anständigen Job nach, um Geld zu verdienen. Neben Nahrung für sich selbst mussten sie ja nun auch ihre Haustiere versorgen. Doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Oz sah es als Investition in eine gesicherte Zukunft und meckerte nicht darüber.  
  
Als er eines Abends nach Hause kam, schlug Angel vor, dass er das Essen zum Lagerhaus bringen würde und Oz sich doch lieber hinlegen und ausruhen solle. Außerdem würde er nach dem Rechten sehen und ihm am nächsten Tag berichten. Oz war sehr dankbar für die Hilfe, drückte ihm die Einkäufe in die Hand und legte sich tatsächlich hin, müde, wie er war.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Oz, als Angel kurz vor Tagesanbruch zurückkam.  
  
"Natürlich. Alles bestens. Es geht ihnen sehr gut."  
  
"Alle fünf soweit gesund und munter?"  
  
"Fünf? Oh, Oz. Da hast du dich geirrt. Wir hatten nur vier gefangen."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"M-hm." Angel nickte wichtig und Oz glaubte es ihm, denn streiten wollte er nicht. In Wahrheit hatte Angel aber die Nacht für einen kleinen Snack genutzt und einen der Menschen getötet, die sie gefangen genommen hatten.  
  
Nur wenige Wochen später hatte Angel wieder unsägliche Lust auf einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack, also bot er Oz bereitwillig an, die Versorgung ihrer Gefangenen diese Nacht zu übernehmen und ging wieder in das Lagerhaus, wo er eine der Frauen tötete und bis zum letzten Tropfen aussaugte. Die Leiche ließ er verschwinden und kam erst früh morgens wieder nach Hause.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"; erkundigte sich Oz erneut. "Geht es ihnen gut?"  
  
"Oh, einen hat die Grippe dahingerafft", erklärte Angel sofort. "Ich hab die Leiche entfernt, um die anderen nicht zu verstören."  
  
"Die Grippe?", erkundigte sich Oz argwöhnisch, doch als Angel bejahte, glaubte er ihm. Sie hatten ja immer noch drei Menschen übrig. Nur wenige Wochen später überkam Angel erneut der Hunger und er wollte sich einen kleinen Snack gönnen. Also bot er wieder an, für Oz nach den Gefangenen zu sehen und der bedankte sich bei ihm für die Hilfe und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Angel jedoch ging hin und tötete gleich zwei der Gefangenen, denn nachdem er den Ersten getötet hatte, hatte er nur noch mehr Hunger und nahm sich gleich noch einen. Wieder beseitigte er die Leichen und kehrte erst kurz vor Tagesanbruch satt und zufrieden zurück.  
  
"Und?", erkundigte sich Oz bei seiner Rückkehr, "Mit unseren drei Gästen alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Oh nein, leider nicht", gab Angel zurück. "Sie haben wohl irgendwoher ein Messer gehabt. Zwei haben Selbstmord begangen."  
  
"Selbstmord also, soso. Na, wir haben ja noch einen." Oz beschloss, sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Bald darauf stand wieder einmal Vollmond an und Oz hatte sich schon seit einer geraumen Weile nicht mehr wirklich wohl und bei Kräften gefühlt. Das Tierfleisch war dem Werwolf auf Dauer einfach nicht Nahrung genug. Er brauchte etwas Mensch zwischendurch. Also ging er zu Angel und sprach: "Ich fürchte, ich muss unsere Vorräte schmälern. Lass uns zur Lagerhalle fahren. Dort kannst du den Menschen aussaugen, und wenn der Vollmond aufgeht, kann sich mein Wolf über das Fleisch hermachen."  
Angel stimmte zu, und sobald die Sonne untergegangen war, fuhren sie hinaus zum Lagerhaus. Als sie jedoch eintraten, drängte sich der letzte verbliebene Mensch ängstlich in die Ecke und sah sie aus großen, blauen Augen an.  
  
"Ist es jetzt so weit, ja?", fauchte er Angel mit zitternder Stimme entgegen. "Ist jetzt der gute Lindsey an der Reihe, nachdem du alle anderen schon getötet hast?"  
  
Angel schloss rasch den Käfig auf und tötete den Mann, ehe er noch mehr sagen konnte.  
Oz jedoch beobachtete ihn und er wurde wütend.  
  
"So ist das also!", fauchte er Angel an. "Von wegen Grippe und Selbstmord. Du hast dich nicht zurückhalten können und unsere Vorräte einfach aufgefressen und mich dann auch noch angelogen! Und ich habe dir geglaubt. Jetzt weiß ich ja, woran ich mit dir bin."  
  
"Sei still!", fuhr ihn Angel wütend an. "Kein Wort mehr oder ich bringe dich zum Schweigen."  
  
Doch der Vampir wartete gar nicht mehr, ob Oz noch etwas sagen würde oder nicht. Er stürzte sich auf den überraschten Mann, und noch ehe der Vollmond aufging, hatte er den Werwolf rasch getötet und sich an seinem Blut satt gefressen.

 

**Ende**

(Und wenn er nicht gepfählt wurde, betrügt Angel auch noch heute ...)

**Author's Note:**

> Märchenvorlage hierfür war "Katze und Maus in Gesellschaft" - was den Tieren der Fettnapf ist, ist den Übernatürlichen Kreaturen das Menschenfleisch. ;)


End file.
